I'm with Stupid
by The Puppy Schwag
Summary: Question: What happens when you mix two or more potent chemicals? This story. M for graphic avatar fights and... blah. I own nothing but Jesus.
1. Chapter 1: This is just the prologue

Ay-yo! I hope you're all ready for my next fic! (I have so freaking many...)

Anyway, join Jesus on his first day as a Year 2 in Fumizuki! With twists, turns, and the occasional idiot or seven...teen.

Cheers!

~Facade

* * *

><p>"Hei! No wa sudeni itte miyou! Tesuto wa sugu ni hajimeru tsumoridesu! E? Kare wa daredesu ka?" A girl not five feet away from me spoke, in a language completely and utterly foreign to me. He friend glanced over at me slowly before speaking... in that same damn language.<p>

"Watashi wa kare ga atarashii to omou... Kare wa kimyō ni miemasu." She replied after a few moments of silence. For some reason, I thought they were judging me...

"Sono hada... Hiyake?" I knew at least that... They were making comments about my skin tone, I think. Or maybe my attitude? They were talking too fast, so I couldn't pick out anything...

"Uwa ̄ ... Kare wa ōku o sukippu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." I understood that one. I growled threateningly, growing annoyed quickly with their insults towards me. They both gasped and backed away slowly.

"Watashi wa omou... Wareware wa iku hitsuyō ga arimasu..." One muttered weakly as they made a dash for the large academy... that also happened to be my own destination.

Fumizuki Academy. World-renowned school for the exceptionally gifted in the various arts and academics. First class, rather cheap for its reputation... and that's how I got here.

My name is Jesus Garcia Torrezia. My parents were originally from around here, and even fell in love and married near this very academy. Though... they moved before I was even born, with dreams of making it big in Espana... then moved again to Mexico City, Mexico. There, in that city... I was born. Spanish was my first language ever, and I spoke it flawlessly at age nine. Though, when my parents decided to teach me my 'original' language- with kanji and all that- I didn't get a word. They tried to speak it- same result. For some reason, I just didn't want to learn it. I loved it in Mexico City! It was my home, my one place to go where I knew everyone. I didn't want to leave... but... at the same time...

I wanted to explore.

Ever since I was five, I've always wondered if there was anything new beyond the Mediterranean. Somewhere past that, where I could learn something new and interesting. Someplace fresh! Even when you love the place you live, you yearn for more... and my parents caught on one night.

"Jesus-kun..." I turned from my seat at my desk, curiosity apparent in every move I made. "... Would you like to leave Mexico City?" Her question made me fall silent, waiting for an explanation. "... Me and your father have become homesick. We wish to see Japan again... and we'd like you to see where we originated. Plus, there is an academy there..." I held a hand up to stop her, a gleam in my eyes that almost betrayed what I was about to say.

"... Mom, stop there. An academy? You don't mean..."

"Hai, Jesus-kun. Fumizuki, the place we told you about." She continued, smiling her usual soft and caring smile. "We sent in an application... and they accepted it without hesitation. They want you there as soon as possible."

That's how I got here...

My first year ever here was... eh... spectacular, to say the least. I didn't know a word of Japanese. I didn't know any of the kanji... I even messed up writing my own damn name! I felt so damn stupid, considering I was in Class 2-A... But I had help.

"Jesus-kun!" I turned about at the sudden voice, stopping once I saw the girl approaching me. "It's nice to see you again."

"... Ah. Yuuko-chan. Are you... eh..." The girl started to giggle as I started to struggle with her language.

"Yes, I'm fine. You still need work, Jesus-kun."

"And what's with that '-kun' you add?" I crossed my arms in feigned annoyance. "Do you think it's cute or something?"

"We've known each other long enough for that, right?" She pointed out, flipping a bit of her hair out of her face. "You add '-chan', so..."

"Yeah, okay. I hear ya, I hear ya." I waved that line of conversation away idly, starting the walk towards Fumizuki. "Anyway, is there anything new I should know about?"

"Not a thing." Yuuko shook her head slowly. "Other than the entrance exams."

"Ah..." I sighed heavily at that little fact. I was never one for tests, exams, or even quizzes, for that matter. It's not that I didn't know what it was over- unless it was something with kanji- I just didn't like them at all. Sometimes, the classes were too fast-paced, and the teachers weren't to patient, and...

Oh, jeez, I shouldn't even be complaining, considering I can't keep up if they talk too damn fast.

"Mmhmm. But don't worry." Yuuko said, knocking me out of my little stupor. "You'll be in 2-A, I'm sure of it." She nudged shoulders with me playfully, which I responded with a slightly tougher one.

"No, no. I am the shoulder king."

"Oh, hop off your throne!" She shot back, nudging me harder. "The women always get the big seat. It's only good manners of a Japanese man."

"Well, I'm a latino." I nudged her harder back, sending her back a step. "That does not apply to me at all." We both burst out laughing at the sudden two-second silence between us, finding the whole little game enjoyable overall.

"Okay, you win." She giggled, bowing to me and my momentary glory. "The almighty Latino Shoulder King reigns... for now."

"For now? For now, my ass." I shot back, nudging her for emphasis. "The Latino king reigns no matter what girl challenges him. You'll need every girl in the world to get half-way to taking me down."

"That's a lot of shoulders. You aren't that tough!" Yuuko tried to barge me hard, which I responded with a quick step back. I chuckled as she lost her balance and fell, face first, into a garden on the school premises.

"Ha ha... Yuuko-chan, you know not to barge me." I mused, holding out a hand to help her out, which she took with a loud giggle and a nod.

"I guess I forgot. You know what to say about what just happened, right?"

"Ab-so-lute-ly nothing." I enunciated, to which she responded with a nod and a smile. For some reason, Yuuko had a reputation for being cold, prideful, and not _too _friendly... or as friendly as she is with me, at least. This, she told me, was a rarity. I was one of the few people to match her smarts, and she felt more respect for me than she did resentment... which, honestly, flattered me. She helped me speak and understand Japanese- slowly at first, mind you. I still slip up here and there... often, actually, and say something wrong... sometimes, horribly wrong, but I am improving. That's what's important, right? Right? Right.

"So, Jesus-kun, I guess we should get to the room. Don't want to be late, right?" Yuuko stated, snapping me out of my little space trip. I responded with a nod, and we made our way through those large doors into Fumizuki. Luckily, we still had time to chat a bit before we have to put the pen to paper. "... So, how're Honradez and Ralea?" Honradez and Ralea... My two siblings. Honradez was barely two years younger than I was, and he wasn't attending school at all.

Instead, he was signed to a record company under the name 'Saturn Night'.

He took after mom's singing talent. He was noticed a few years ago, and recruited from there. He still chills with the family, though.

"He's fine. Making money on the side playing songs on the street."

"Ralea about the same?" Ralea was my younger sister... almost fifteen. With meant it was nearly time for her _Fiesta de Quinceañera_. My parents had adopted Spanish customs during travels, and they caught on fast. A dress was being ordered as Yuuko and I spoke, and even I was excited. I've never been to one- ever- and it was going to be an exciting first.

"Her _Fiesta de Quinceañera _is coming soon... In about a month."

"Oh... What is that?"

"It literally means 'fifteenth birthday party'." I explained, my excitement blatant in my tone. "It goes on for two or three days, if my memory serves."

"You sound excited." Yuuko stated, smirking as she gently nudged me. "Am I invited?"

"Oh... I think we can make room." I mused, earning me a playful glare from her. "Of course you are, unless you're busy."

"Oh... I think I can make room." She mimicked, earning _her _a playful glare and a shared laugh as we reached the test room- a little too fast, in my opinion... which was also her own opinion.

"Oh, we're here already... That went by too fast." She complained, pouting. "Oh, well... Let's get this test done the way only Class 2-A students can do it."

"That's my line." We both laughed again as I pushed and held the door open for her to pass through, then took a seat across the aisle from each other.

We're cool like that.

In no time at all, the tests were passed out, the formalities over with, and the pen was to the paper. Everything was going well. I was flying through the questions with ease, skipping the ones with kanji- I couldn't read them at all- when I felt light-headed for a fleeting second. Of course, I just shook that away and continued with the test.

Then the feeling came back again.

And again.

And again.

It wouldn't leave the last time that I tried to shake it away. I quickly lost most to all of my focus on the test, thoughts now clouded and blurry. _Oh, God, not now... Not now! _

My medical history was a colorful one; most notibly, hot flashes that often lead to me... losing conciousness. Guess what was happening...

My head started to spin. Lightly at first, then more violently. I couldn't think straight anymore... I couldn't keep my balance. With a low sigh, I fell onto the floor. I couldn't move a muscle as I heard someone scream, and rush to my side.

"JESUS! Are you okay? Has stress gotten to you?"

"Is he alright?" The teacher questioned.

"He needs to get to the nurse's office!" I recognized that voice in an instant- it was Yuuko.

"If he does, the test will count as a zero."

"Then let him retake it!"

"I'm afriad that isn't possible..."

"You... YOU... AHG! Look at him! Do you think he can complete the test in his state? Physical health is as important as anything..." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely, losing all of my senses at once.

And that's how my time as a Year 2 started.

* * *

><p>Ha ha! Took me a long time to think and write up. Leave those reviews for me, I love y'all for 'em! ~.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Hierarchy

Hah hai! One day update FTW, right? Anyway, as usual, I own nothing but Jesus and his family... except his mother. I don't own her. ^.^

All copyright to their respective owners

Cheers!

~Facade

* * *

><p>"... Mierda..." I muttered under my breath as I walked into the school building the day after my little hot-flash episode. I had heard what the teacher said about leaving the classroom during the test...<p>

A fucking zero.

I didn't want to accept it, but I had to deal with the fact that this school was the very definition of cruel. Seriously. Fumizuki was the freaking poster child of cruelty, as demonstrated by its class structure.

The school has a sort of hierarchy-type class structure, where the smartest kids get the best stuff. The classes go like this;

Class 2-A is full off all of the smart ones and prodigies, and therefore get the best equipment anything can buy. Literally. The room is full of plush, comfortable chairs, a giant screen for nearly everything... Hell, one time, I hacked into the system to broadcast the American channel 'Comedy Central'. Best day ever... Anyway, I'm off topic. Class 2-A IS the best of the freaking best, and is often the poster child for Fumizuki... even after last year, though they did say that was rather amusing. I believe the rep is... Kirishima Shouko, I believe. A real cutie, for sure, but... eh...

She scares me.

Down the list, Class 2-B is essentially the same damn thing, just... a little less than A. They have good tech if you're not real picky, and the students are... bearable... about fifty percent of the time. Only one of them is unbearable all of the damn time, and that would be the rep.

Mr. Kyouji Nemoto, or as I like to call him, 'The Assclown'. The guy's as cold as ice and colder than that, and he isn't above anything to get what he wants. He's evil, ugly as living fuck to most people, and more or less a freaking asswipe, pardon my french.

Somehow, he has a girlfriend.

Moving on, Class 2-C is next up on the list. They have good equipment for the class, and they aren't that bad to hang out with. The guys are cool, the girls are sweet, and they're an all-around type of class. The rep, though... She's all business.

Yuuka Koyama is her name, and she is... actually a looker. Her business-is-all-important attitude works for her charm, but... it also makes her very, very scary.

Also, she's Nemoto's girlfriend. I feel sorry for the girl...

Down the list, Class 2-D is another of the 'all-around' classes in the school. It's students are cool to chill and goof off with when ya want to, and the rep is a nice guy. We get along well, and I even got to meet the rest of the class on my down time.

Genji Hiraga is his name, if I'm not mistaken. Though my welcome in the class was warm... one girl called me a 'filthy pig'.

Racist, anyone?

Onto the next one down, which is Class 2-E. It's just one step above idiots, and the equipment is shabby at best. I've been in the classroom once or twice due to a wrong turn... and they politely redirected me.

The rep, Hiromi Nakabayashi, is a nice girl, and really energetic. She has a talent for leadership and organization, and even motivated me to do... well... I don't have a clue what it was, but I was motivated, that's for sure.

Next, Class 2-F. What is there to say? The whole description is in the name of the class. 'F'. They're all the owners of beautiful failing grades! They're the worst of the worst, and often kept out of the light of day of Fumizuki Academy... all of the time. The rep, as I have heard, is Yuuji Sakamoto, one of the brightest minds in here.

It appears that he doesn't use it a lot.

"Mr. Torrezia!" A tough, cold voice called out somewhere to my left, to which I turned to face the man. "On time, as always. Good man."

"Tetsujin." I stated, nodding towards the literal 'iron man' of Fumizuki. This demon of a man was the guy that oversaw the remidal classes for people who had horrible grades- mostly Class F, I hear- and was a cold, unforgiving-

"I hear that you passed out during the entrance exams." He shocked me out of my thoughts with that sentence. "I feel deeply sorry for you."

"Ah... T-thank you, Tetsujin." I bowed my head respectfully, looking up as he held out an envelope for my taking.

"... Honestly, I think you are undeserving of this." He muttered as I took the envelope with a heavy heart. "Just because you had to leave..."

"I can deal with it, Tetsujin. It isn't like I haven't had to deal with people like that before." I stated plainly, to which he nodded in response.

"Yes... It takes a real man to be able to go into that class, considering his skills... and stop calling me 'Tetsujin', it makes me feel old." We both stared at each other after his remark, then burst into laughter.

"You're not that old... yet. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yet! Ha ha ha... Call me Mr. Nishimura, Jesus." I nodded in response, feeling a sudden swelling of pride inside of my chest.

"Yes, Mr. Nishimura." I replied, holding out my hand for a shake... Instead of that, though, we did the obligatory 'bro-clap', which consists of a high-five, flip-five (From the high-five position in contact, flip your forearm one hundred and eighty degrees down for another high-five), and the el-bro, thus cementing our place as friends. We laughed again after we finished, and he put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Do not let your resolve waver, Jesus. You will be where you belong soon enough." We both nodded in sync as I walked past him, holding my head high despite my destination. Class 2-F... I can still make things work, no matter what. I am a Torrezia. My family has been adapting and making it through for generations, and this will be no different. No...

I will not waver!

I will not falter!

I will not-

"Jesus-kun!" Someone tugged on my arm hard, snapping me out of my mental pump-up. "Where are you going? Your _real _class is this way!"

"... Yuuko, you know as wel-" I got a slap from my troubles.

"Shut up, Jesus! _YOU _know as well as _I _do that you belong in 2-A! You can't go-"

"Yuuko!" I tore my arm out of her grip, staring at her with the coldest eyes I could manage. "Listen, I don't want to go in there, either, but the rules are the rules."

"But..." She managed to murmur out weakly, to which I shook my head in response.

"If there's a loophole, I'll find it... No, you'll find it. _We'll _find it." I gripped both of her shoulders tightly, making her look up into my eyes in surprise. "I want to be in 2-A as much as you want me to, too, but for now... we have to deal with it, alright?" She hesitated for what seemed like hours before averting her eyes and nodding in understanding.

"Y-yes... I'm trusting you."

"I know. I've handled situations worse than this." I ruffled her hair lightly, making her blush and push my hand away, much to my amusement. "Don't worry about me, alright?"

"That just makes me worry more." Yuuko pointed out.

"Whatever. Just get going, alright?"

"Fine. See ya later, then." I turned around as she turned and ran towards 2-A, facing the door to my new domain for the year. _Alright... I got this. I _got _this. There is no way that I don't got this... _I looked over at a window close to my right...

Black hair, spiked, slicked back... violet eyes... tan skin, well matched with the school uniform for guys...

Yeah, I looked fine, I just didn't feel fine...

* * *

><p>~~I'm With Stupid!~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Everybody, listen up." I heard a voice eminate from the door, obviously the class rep or something. "We have a new student joining us today." A buzz of chatter followed his announcement, punctuated by 'idiot' every ten seconds, which began to really get on my nerves. "He's outside this door as we speak. Please, welcome him warmly."<p>

I guess that was my cue...

With arms made of lead, I gripped onto the door tightly, slowly sliding it open...

and allowing a storm of chatter and gasps to escape the whole class.

* * *

><p>Jesus is so awesome, he does the bro-clap with freaking Tetsujin! Plus, he's just awesome.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Review this if ya read it, I love y'all for it! Cheers!


End file.
